


Cheryl & Toni Drabble Collection

by Neorulez



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: Drabbles about Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 7





	Cheryl & Toni Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for this drabble, I noticed I got a little wordy and length, even so, hopefully you enjoyed this drabble.

“I want a baby, Toni!” Cheryl whined, petulantly as she laid on the bed and spread her legs including arms out. 

“You kidding, right?” Toni gawked at her girlfriend for a moment. Cheryl had a serious expression on her face which meant she wasn't kidding, she was serious. “Awww how cute, you want to be a mommy, huh?” Now, Toni was so amused by this. She walked towards the bed with a coy smile of invitation, sat on the edge of the bed before straddling Cheryl. Lo

“I am serious, Toni,” Cheryl said with the same seriousness in her voice not to mention on her face. 

“I never said you weren't Cheryl.” noted Toni.

“So, we are going to have one or a couple of babies?” Cheryl always wanted to have her own baby, but it was impossible for her due to fact she could never love a guy, let alone have an intimate encounter without it just being casual. Aside from that no guy from Riverdale, or anywhere else ever caught her eye. Let's just say she was incredibly gay, and that was okay to be gay. For longest of time her mom’s homophobia always made her fearful of having an actual girlfriend after what happened to her friend, needless to say now she didn't give a fuck. She no longer lived with her mom instead she lived with her darling of a grandmother, Rose Blossom. So far life has been great despite how lonesome it can be when her grandmother is asleep or when Toni is unable to spend the night. Even so, Cheryl is glad she had an actual friend—actual girlfriend who loves her—stayed with her through thick and thin throughout these years—not mention have a family of her own. Ever since, Cheryl joined the serpents years ago, she feels complete—fulfilled too. Whenever she is going through something—the serpents have her back. God bless the serpents! Despite all nasty things she had spat out at them when they first came to Riverdale—they considered her one of them when nobody else did. Cheryl barely had friends, rarely hung out with anyone unless it was some sort of event, otherwise she was loner. Thankful for serpents for accepting her, Cheryl realized she would do anything for them. It was crazy how things changed. She didn't considered them scum anymore—they were her brothers and sisters. 

“Of course we can have a couple of babies, perhaps twins?” Toni nudged her girlfriend on the arm playfully. 

“I don't want twins, maybe triplets or quadruplets, or even one baby will suffice, I just want to raise them with you.” Cheryl said as she wrapped her hands around Toni’s neck.

“Awwww Cheryl, I love you so much you are the best girlfriend ever,” Toni rhapsodize her girlfriend. “You are beautiful, smart, everything that I have ever wanted.”

“You are everything I ever wanted, and that is why I have a surprise for you!” Cheryl proclaimed.

“A surprise?” Toni uttered out, raising her eyebrow ever so slightly.

“Yes,” Cheryl enthused. “Now close those beautiful eyes of yours.”

Toni decided to close her eyes, let whatever Cheryl had in store for her be a surprise.

“Open them!” Cheryl yelled, excitedly.

When Toni opened her eyes, she gasped upon seeing a rose quartz ring before her.

“It is beautiful,” She gasped out in awe. “It must have been expensive too!”

“It was but it was worth every penny too!” added Cheryl. 

“I didn't buy you a ring now I feel bad,” Toni pouted.  _ I should have known! What is wrong with me?  _ The pink haired woman felt bad—she should have brought Cheryl a ring as well.

“Don't worry, Toni, you can always buy me one when you have money. I wanted to surprise you so that is why I save up all the money I have and made sure you didn't know.” Cheryl understood why Toni was upset, but at the time the redhead beauty wanted to reassure her girlfriend that she could always buy one in the near future.

“Still doesn't make me feel better though!” Still, Toni pouted at Cheryl—which to the redhead was so adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you thinK? Please let me know with a comment! I love constructive feedback. I am also taking ideas about what next drabble I should do for this pairing.


End file.
